


The Choice

by elainefr



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: Daria has to make a delectable choice...... I make no money off of this and I own none of the characters.





	

Daria looked into the room where Trent and Tom both were.

         _Look at them, they’re both so……tempting. It’s not fair, why should I have to choose? It’s not unheard of to try…… oh, what am I talking about. I should just do eenie, meenie, minie, moe and get it over with._

Jane watched her friend and shook her head.

         “You really know how to complicate things Daria.”

         “Oh, like you could make such a quick decision.” Daria snapped at her friend, then resumed her post. “No matter what choice I make, I will feel short changed.”

         “So what? It’s not a big deal unless you make it one.” Jane looked over her friends shoulder. “I could choose for you if you’d like.”

         Daria rolled her eyes.

         _I think we both know the decision that you would make._

         The two young men looked to the ladies that were in the doorway. Daria sighed and went into the kitchen, decision made. Trent and Tom looked at her expectantly. Daria reached the table, picked up the milk chocolate treat, and took a bite. The sweet taste flooded her senses and she closed her eyes briefly in enjoyment. She opened her eyes and popped the other half into her mouth. That’s when she saw the other white chocolate cupcake on the table. It had looked tempting, but there was really no choice but the classics for her. Everything else was just a poor substitute.

         “We’d better hurry if we want to make the movie in time,” she said to Tom after licking the last of the icing from her fingertips. She noticed the slight scowl on his face before he dropped it and smiled at her and they left. “What’s wrong?” she asked once they were in the car.

         “Nothing,” he replied tersely, “I just hate losing a bet,” the last he mumbled under his breath before speeding away.

 

“Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?” Jane questioned her brother that was still sitting at the table with a smile playing at his lips.

“Just thinking about a bet I won.”

“It’s weird how Tom made such a big deal out of Daria choosing a stupid cupcake, isn’t it?” Jane looked at her brother still sitting at the table.

         “Mmm……”

         “I mean, she’s his girlfriend. Why not give her both? It’s not like he can’t afford it.” Jane thought on it some more. “So you two ran into each other at the bakery downtown?”

         “Nah, he showed up here just as I did.”

         “So……what did you get from the bakery?”

         “I got two eclairs……and a cupcake.”

         “What kind of cupcake?”

         “Milk chocolate……”

        

Earlier……

         “Hey, Trent.”

         “Tom.”

         The two young men sized each up.

         “Looks like we had the same idea,” Tom held up his pastry bag from the upscale bakery that his family used and nodded toward the white bakery bag that Trent carried.

         “I guess. Jane and I like the éclair's, but Daria likes the milk chocolate cupcakes……didn’t know that you’d be here or else……”

         “That’s okay,” Tom replied, “but Daria likes the white chocolate cupcakes the best.” Tom held up the bag for emphasis.

         Trent pulled back the hand that he had on doorknob and looked down at Tom skeptically.

         “It’s her favorite,” Tom insisted.

Trent shrugged

         “Look, we’ll put them on the table and let her decide. We won’t even tell who brought her what. If she picks the white chocolate, I win.”

         “……and if she picks the milk chocolate, I win. Cool.”

         “Fine, it’s a bet.”

         _Does he really think that he knows her better than me? I’m her boyfriend._


End file.
